CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This Program Project, ?From Structure to Therapy: The TRiC Chaperonin Network in Huntington's Disease? is focused on understanding the impact of modulating the TRiC chaperonin system on HD pathogenesis and developing effective TRiC based therapeutic strategies and reagents to alleviate the pathological impact of mutant huntingtin. The Administrative Core oversees the activities of the Program and provides infrastructure support for the investigators to facilitate achieving the proposed goals of the Program. The Core will provide support for oversight and governance, management and operations, as well as reporting and compliance needs of all three projects. The Administrative Core will also monitor and oversee access to the shared resource Repository core of the Program Project and establish a password protected interactive website for real-time data sharing between Program investigators. The Administrative Core will promote the multi- disciplinary and collaborative approach between the Projects by organizing bi-monthly conference calls and quarterly face-to-face meetings. The Core will also assemble an External Advisory Committee to review research progress and provide guidance for the Program Project and organize annual meetings with the Program Project investigators. The Administrative Core will coordinate the meetings and facilitate an environment to keep the program synergistic, productive and innovative. Finally, the Administrative Core will coordinate material transfer agreements, oversee animal use protocols, facilitate travel for lab members between Project sites and manage the financial budgets of the Cores and Projects.